


Волк в кошачьей шкуре

by monmorensy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Кто не мечтает примерить костюм Черной Пантеры?





	Волк в кошачьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в команду WTF Starbucks 2019

– Ты уверен, что это разрешено? Глупо будет, если нас оштрафуют за оскорбление королевской династии. – Стив с беспокойством покосился на занавешенное окно хижины, как будто ожидал увидеть парочку любопытных наблюдателей с камерами наизготовку. – Или приговорят к общественным работам. Учти, я слишком стар для общественных работ, так что все свалю на тебя.

– Не волнуйся, это нерабочая модель, там никакой супертехники, даже передатчик не встроен. К тому же мне его Шури разрешила взять, так что все в норме. – Баки мысленно еще раз вознес хвалу всем богам за то, что она не стала задавать лишних вопросов и просто выдала ему один из несостоявшихся костюмов Черной Пантеры.

Стив с подозрением прищурился, но все-таки подошел поближе и осторожно провел пальцами по острым зубцам ожерелья в руках Баки. 

– Шури просто не знала, что ты собираешься с ним делать.

Ну что за человек, за семьдесят с лишним лет так и не научился расслабляться и ловить момент. Даже удивительно, что он вообще согласился на этот небольшой эксперимент. Баки выдернул ожерелье из-под его пальцев и аккуратно надел на шею.

– Вот и прекрасно, ей еще рано о таком знать. Ты хочешь увидеть меня в этом костюме или нет?

– Еще как хочу, просто уточнил на всякий случай, нам и так хватает проблем с законом. – Стив подался вперед и поцеловал так, как Баки больше всего любил: медленно и осторожно, коротко толкаясь в рот горячим языком и легонько задевая губы зубами.

Запрещенный прием. Как можно поддерживать разговор, когда мозги плавятся и хочется немедленно раздеть Стива и сделать что-нибудь ужасно неприличное? Баки с трудом заставил себя отстраниться, пока еще помнил про костюм, и на всякий случай сделал два шага назад. Возиться со сложной техникой удобнее, когда руки не дрожат от близости Стива и желания потрогать его везде одновременно. Он уже потянулся к кнопке активации, но его остановил удивленный вопрос:

– Ты же сначала разденешься, да?

Ну точно, Стив выключал его мозг. Баки почти сорвал с себя пояс, чуть медленнее развязал узел на шее, всем телом чувствуя тяжелый нетерпеливый взгляд, и позволил ткани соскользнуть на пол. Что хорошо в традиционной вакандской одежде, правильное название которой он никак не мог запомнить, так это простота снятия. И то, что под нее не нужно надевать белье.

Стив шумно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и всем телом подался вперед, как будто хотел дотянуться до Баки, не сходя с места. Столько лет прошло, но взгляд у него был такой же, как в шестнадцать, когда они стояли так в первый раз: полностью одетый раскрасневшийся Стив с голодными лихорадочно блестящими глазами и совершенно голый Баки. На секунду мелькнула мысль послать к черту затею с костюмом и сделать все как тогда: толкнуть Стива к стене, сунуть руку ему в штаны и дрочить, пока он не начнет всхлипывать от удовольствия. Но Баки из две тысячи девятнадцатого года был чуточку терпеливее семнадцатилетнего Баки из тридцать четвертого. Он почти без усилий изобразил ленивую бруклинскую ухмылку – такую, какая нужна, чтобы Стив совсем поплыл, – медленно поднял руку и нажал маленькую кнопку на ожерелье.

Черная ткань поползла от шеи вниз, за пару секунд охватив все тело плотно, как резиновая перчатка. Странно, но не слишком тесно – костюм идеально повторил форму тела и бионической руки, даже напряженный член не сдавливало чересчур сильно, как в обычных штанах. Баки потянулся всем телом, проверяя ткань на эластичность и одновременно красуясь перед Стивом. Судя по раздавшемуся судорожному вздоху, вид получился неплохой.

– Ну как, нравится?

Стив сглотнул, быстро облизал непристойно яркие губы и вдруг в один шаг оказался рядом. Коротко сжал плечи, с нажимом огладил грудь, хрипло выдыхая прямо в лицо:

– Баки. – Он на секунду замолчал, внимательно и жадно оглядывая Баки с ног до головы. – Ты бы себя видел.

Стив снова потрогал его грудь, потом живот – честно говоря, сквозь плотную ткань с броневолокнами ощущения были совсем слабыми – а потом надавил на член, и вот это Баки почувствовал гораздо ярче. Он подался навстречу ладони Стива, потерся носом о его щеку, вдыхая запах какого-то лосьона и чистой разгоряченной кожи. Все-таки хорошо, что Стив побрился, Баки так и не смог привыкнуть к его заросшему лицу. В их прошлой жизни он никогда не пытался отращивать бороду, даже тогда, когда ему не помешала бы дополнительная солидность. Баки представил своего маленького Стиви с густой бородой Стива - Капитана Америки и едва сдержал смешок. И тут же застонал сквозь зубы, когда ладонь на члене сжалась особенно удачно. Над ухом раздался ответный стон, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, Стив отстранился.

– Ты не мог бы?.. – Он покрутил указательным пальцем в воздухе, и Баки кивнул в ответ, послушно поворачиваясь спиной.

Все что угодно для Стива. Руки на заднице он почти не ощущал, зато отлично чувствовал затылком частые горячие выдохи – вполне достаточно, чтобы не заскучать. Совсем хорошо стало, когда Стив обнял его, всем телом прижимаясь к спине, потерся бедрами о его задницу и пробормотал на ухо:

– Можно я так? А потом сделаю все, что захочешь?

Отказаться от такого предложения было совершенно невозможно. Баки расслабился, откидывая голову на широкое плечо, и прошептал в ответ:

– Договорились. Потом будет твоя очередь примерять костюм.


End file.
